disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iciclaws Don't Dance!
Iciclaws Don't Dance! is the 44th episode of Season 19. Summary Kwazii and Captain Jake are watching an Iciclaw hunt Walrusts when Heinz Doofenshmirtz kidnaps the Iciclaw’s cub and a Walrust calf, in which he plans to get them to dance for a show he is planning for an audience. To save them, Captain Jake activates his Walrust Creature Power Suit and Kwazii follows the Iciclaw’s mother as it runs off to save its cub. They manage to save the cub and the calf, but Doofenshmirtz believes that a fight would be more entertaining than a dance, so he kidnaps the mothers. The pirate pals eventually find out and rush to rescue the mothers and reunite them with their young. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii and Captain Jake, who show off their snowboarding skills in the arctic realm of the Fantasy Forest, (and a very close encounter with an iciclaw, in which the bear 'almost '''cuts Kwazii's face) they watch said iciclaws as she hunts walrusts. While the two are not looking, Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Norm robots grab the iciclaw's cub and a walrust calf. The iciclaw, the mother of the walrust calf, and the pirate pals hear the cries of the young animals aboard Doofenshmirtz's yacht. To save the cub and calf, Captain Jake activates his Walrust Creature Power Suit after accidentally tripping over a walrust. He follows the walrust mother as it swims off to save its calf. Kwazii is unable to safely activate Iciclaw Powers. Instead he follows the iciclaw as it runs after its cub. Captain Jake reaches Doofenshmirtz's yacht and stops it from moving forward. When the mothers arrive and start fighting each other, Doofenshmirtz, who originally planned for the iciclaw cub and walrust calf to dance for an audience, now believes that a fight would be more entertaining. He mentions to Captain Jake and Kwazii that he has no need for the animals and lets them go. While he was telling the pirates this, his Norm robots get a hold of the mothers and place them in cages in his yacht. Captain Jake and Kwazii eventually find out that Doofenshmirtz tricked them and that he has the mothers. Subsequently, a storm strikes and separates them. Kwazii tries to keep the iciclaw cub safe under the blizzard while Captain Jake attempts to hold onto the walrust cub while treading turbulent water. They survive the ordeal and eventually reunite on land. The only thing that has changed is that Kwazii activated his Magical Creature Power Suit. Doc finds out where Doofenshmirtz is headed when she receives his coordinates from a kid named Julia. With this information, Sofia gets out the Gup-TD and ends up in a building made of ice, where Doofenshmirtz is announcing to an audience about the fight between the walrust and the iciclaw. The pirate pals arrive and Sofia tells them her plan. When the fight between the iciclaw and the walrust is about to start, instead of fighting sounds, Captain Jake and Kwazii appear and perform dance moves. Doofenshmirtz is not amused and releases the iciclaw and walrust. Captain Jake and Kwazii use Kwazii's super sticky slime power to leave the area. Doofenshmirtz tells them to "get back here!" but falls onto the arena floor. He is about to get mauled by the iciclaw and walrust, when he activates his jetpack and uncontrollably propels himself out of the arena. The pirate pals return the iciclaw cub and the walrust calf to their respective mothers, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Immune Power * Super Sight * Super Sticky Slime Characters * Trivia *This episode is similar to ''Polar Bears Don't Dance from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 19 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 19 episodes based on cartoons